Fire on the Mystic Island
Handlung Zu Beginn des Films stehen sechs Gestalten in Kutten zusammen. Fünf von ihnen haben Spuren von roten Krallen auf ihren Rücken. Sie bitten ein sechstes Kind, die Insel zu verlassen, da es keine Spuren auf seinem Rücken hat. Das Kind verlässt die Insel nur widerwillig. Zugleich sieht man, dass Kikyō offenbar in einer großen Blase schwimmt. Das kleine Kind verlässt die Insel jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Ein riesiger Schildkrötendämon namens Gōra greift den ganzen Strand an, auf welchem sie läuft. Erst im letzten Moment wird sie von Kirara gerettet. Kagome, Miroku und Sango bekämpfen den riesigen Schildkrötendämon schließlich, doch erst Inu Yasha, der in diesem Moment zu den Freunden stößt, kann ihn mit seiner Kaze no Kizu besiegen. Kurz darauf gibt sich das Mädchen als junger Hanyō zu erkennen und nennt sich Ai. Sie kennt Inuyasha und freut sich, ihn wiederzusehen, und bittet ihn um Hilfe, ihre übrigen Freunde zu retten. Kurz darauf erzählt Ai den anderen Freunden von Horai-Island. Miroku, der ziemlich gelehrt zu sein scheint, hat auch schon von der Insel gehört. Vier mächtige Dämonen die sich Shitōshin nennen, haben die Insel erobert. Allerdings konnte die Miko Kanade ihre Kräfte versiegeln. Um nicht völlig zu verschwinden, opfern die vier Kriegsgötter regelmäßig Halbdämonen in dem Donnerofen. Allerdings können sie Horai-Island nicht bzw. nur kurz verlassen, da sie sonst ihre Kräfte endgültig verlieren und sterben würden. Inuyasha erinnert sich an die Zeit von vor 50 Jahren. Da war er noch mit Kikyō zusammen, und hat mit ihr auf einer Bootsfahrt die Insel Horai-Island entdeckt. Er lernte dort auch die anderen Halbdämonen-Kinder kennen, musste kurz darauf allerdings zusammen mit Kikyō gegen Kyōra und Gōra kämpfen. Die sechs Kinder konnten sich allerdings noch ins Landesinnere retten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurde auch Inuyasha mit dem Siegel der vier Kriegsgötter gezeichnet, was er seinen Freunden aber nur sehr unwillig zeigt. Zusammen beschließen die Freunde schließlich, zur Insel zurückzukehren, um die anderen Kinder zu retten und die vier Kriegsgötter zu vernichten. Ryūra, Jūra und Kyōra bemerken die Ankunft der Gefährten. Während die beiden anderen Kriegsgötter dem keine große Aufmerksamkeit schenken, greift Jūra an. Doch die Freunde können ihm entkommen. In der Zwischenzeit fliegt Kyōra zum Festland und attackiert eine Gruppe von Dorfbewohnern, die mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass Horai-Island wieder aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht ist. Bei diesem Angriff werden vermutlich fast alle der Menschen getötet. Kikyō besucht währenddessen einen alten Mann, welcher das letzte Auftauchen dieser Insel als Kind erlebt hat, und ein Überlebender eines vorherigen Angriffs von Kyōra war. Schließlich reist sie auch wieder nach Horai-Island, um die vier Kriegsgötter zu bekämpfen. Sesshōmaru erinnert sich an ein Erlebnis von vor 100 Jahren, als zwei ehemalige Diener seines Vaters ihn darum baten, zusammen mit ihnen die vier Kriegsgötter zu vernichten. Doch Sesshōmaru lehnt ab. Später werden sie von Kyōra angegriffen und getötet. Als Sesshōmaru in den Kampf eingreift, erhält er das Krallensiegel der vier Kriegsgötter. Kurz darauf trifft Kyōra auf Sesshōmaru, und fordert ihn zum Kampf heraus. Doch Sesshōmaru kann ihn nicht besiegen, und Kyōra reizt ihn, nach Horai-Island zu kommen, und fügt hinzu, dass dieser keine andere Wahl habe, da auch er das Krallensiegel der vier Kriegsgötter auf seinem Rücken trägt. Er beschließt, ohne Rin und Jaken zur Insel zu reisen, um Kyōra zu besiegen. In der Zwischenzeit sind Inuyasha und seine Freunde auf der Insel angekommen, und treffen auch die fünf übrigen Kinder wieder. Während Shion und Moegi relativ ruhig sind, sind die anderen Kinder, insbesondere Asagi, überhaupt nicht erfreut darüber, dass Inuyasha zurückgekommen ist, und auch noch Ai mitgebracht hat, welche als einzige von der Insel entkommen konnte. Besonders Dai und Roku provozieren Inuyasha sosehr, dass sie, aber auch Asagi und Shippō sich Kopfnüsse zuziehen. Asagi will sich in den Donnerofen werfen, damit ihre Freunde noch etwas länger leben können. Miroku und Inuyasha wollen sie davon abhalten, doch Asagi bleibt stur. Schließlich springt sie tatsächlich in den Ofen, sagt vorher jedoch den anderen Halbdämonen-Kindern, dass sie bald auch zu einem Glühwürmchen werden wird, und sie dann besuchen kann. Trotzdem weinen Shion und Ai, bei dem Gedanken, ihre Freundin zu verlieren. Inuyasha springt ihr hinterher, bemüht, sie vor ihrem Tod zu retten. Er fängt die inzwischen bewusstlose Asagi auf, und rettet sich mit ihr auf einem großen Felsbrocken. Der feuerfeste Mantel den er trägt, verhindert, dass er und Asagi vom Feuer verschlungen werden. Inuyashas Freunde versuchen, ihn und Asagi zu befreien, während die Halbdämonen-Kinder ziemlich resigniert herumsitzen. Später helfen auch Ai, Moegi und Shion mit, doch Dai und Roku nicht. Als giftige Dämonenkäfer die Freunde angreifen, bekämpfen Miroku und Sango diese. In der Zwischenzeit ist es Shippō gelungen, das Rätsel zu lösen. Er und Kagome können den Ofen teilweise öffnen. Im Inneren des Ofens schwebt eine Lichtkugel zu Inyasha und Asagi, welche sich als der letzte Rest magischer Kraft von Kanade herausstellt. Sie bittet Inuyasha, Asagi und die anderen Kinder zu retten, doch dieser erwidert, dass ihm die Kinder egal seien, und er nur die vier Kriegsgötter vernichten wolle. Kanade ist auch damit einverstanden, und opfert ihre letzte Kraft an Inuyasha, damit dieser dem Ofen entkommen kann. Dieser zieht sein Schwert Tessaiga und vernichtet den Eingang des Brunnens mit dem Kongōsōha, sodass er und Asagi entkommen können. Doch Kanade hat Inuyasha auch eine magische Schatulle mitgegeben, welche die Kräfte der vier Kriegsgötter enthält. Diese schicken schließlich einen Klon von Kikyō los, um sie zu beschaffen. Das gelingt ihr auch, und alle vier Kriegsgötter erhalten ihre volle Kraft zurück, selbst der bereits besiegte Gōra wird durch sie wiederbelebt. Die vier Kriegsgötter beschließen daraufhin, erstmal alle überlebenden Halbdämonen zu töten, bevor sie die Insel verlassen. Sesshōmaru hat die Insel inzwischen auch erreicht. Kyōra greift ihn kurz darauf an, und ein heftiger Kampf entbrennt. Der Feuerdämon kann Sesshōmaru zuerst ziemlich zusetzen, während dieser ihn nicht trifft. Während des Kampfes verhöhnt Kyōra ihn damit, dass sie einander sehr ähnlich seien, was Sesshōmaru jedoch anders sieht. Schließlich vernichtet er ihn mit seinem Schwert Tōkijin, woraufhin ein Teil des Siegels auf seinem Rücken verschwindet. Sesshōmaru meint höhnisch zum bereits besiegten Kyōra, dass er noch nicht einmal mit voller Kraft gekämpft habe, und verlässt kurz darauf die Insel. Die Halbdämonen-Kinder und Kagome und Shippō beschließen, ein Boot zu bauen, mit welchem sie die Insel verlassen können. Dabei bemerkten sie, dass ein Teil des Siegels verschwunden ist, was bedeutet, dass einer der vier Kriegsgötter vernichtet wurde. Inuyasha kämpft währenddessen mit dem Klon von Kikyō, kann diesen jedoch nicht besiegen. Er kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, sie anzugreifen. Dann taucht die echte Kikyō auf, und erledigt ihren Klon mit einem Pfeil. Sie scheint ziemlich sauer auf Inuyasha zu sein, dass er sich von diesem einfachen Klon hat täuschen lassen. Anschließend lässt sie Pfeil und Bogen zurück, und verlässt die Insel wieder. Miroku, Sango und Kirara kämpfen in der Zwischenzeit gegen Jūra und Gōra. Nachdem weder die drei Freunde noch die beiden Kriegsgötter gewinnen können, kommt Miroku auf eine Idee, und saugt einfach die Donnerkanone von Jūra ein. Dieser verwandelt sich daraufhin in eine größere Gestalt, welche viel wilder, schneller und stärker ist. In diesem Zustand ist er für Miroku und Sango fast unmöglich zu besiegen, doch Miroku kommt eine weitere Idee. Als Gōra weitere Energiekugeln auf sie abfeuert, lenkt er diese einfach mit seinem Kazaana um, sodass sie Jūra treffen und stark schwächen. Schließlich erledigt Sango ihn mit ihrem Hiraikotsu. Inzwischen ist ein weiterer Teil des Siegels verschwunden, und die Kinder gewinnen dadurch an Mut. Doch Ryūra greift die Gruppe daraufhin an. Insbesondere Kagome setzt er schwer zu. Doch die Halbdämonen wissen inzwischen, dass die vier Kriegsgötter keineswegs so stark sind, wie sie scheinen, und greifen ihn furchtlos an, werden von ihm jedoch mühelos besiegt. Doch nun ist auch Inuyasha angekommen. Er kämpft mit Tessaiga gegen die beiden Schwerter des Kriegsgottes. Der Kampf verläuft zunächst schlecht für ihn, zuletzt kann Inuyasha Ryūra jedoch besiegen, und ein weiterer Teil des Siegels verschwindet. Während sich die meisten Halbdämonen-Kinder freuen, meinen Dai und Roku pragmatisch, dass ein Teil des Siegels noch übrig ist, und sie die Insel deshalb nicht verlassen können. Miroku, Sango und Kirara bringen Inuyasha zu Gōra. Dieser hat in der Zwischenzeit beschlossen, einfach die ganze Insel mit seinen Energiebällen zu attackieren, um alle die sich dort befinden, zu töten. Doch Inuyasha kann ihn nach einem kurzen Kampf mit seinem Bakuryūha besiegen. Allerdings ist der Rest des Siegels noch erhalten geblieben. Kurz nachdem die vier Freunde zu Kagome und den anderen zurückkehren, vereinen sich die Energiekugeln der vier Kriegsgötter, und erschaffen einen neuen, noch viel stärkeren Dämon. Miroku, Sango und Kirara werden schnell besiegt. Inuyasha kann in dem Kampf zwar länger durchhalten, den Gegner aber trotzdem nicht besiegen. Kagome kann hingegen überhaupt nicht kämpfen, da sie ohne Pfeil und Bogen keine Waffen hat. Doch ein Glühwürmchen schwebt zu Shion, welches er als seine Mutter erkennt. Es bringt ihn zu der Waffe, die Kikyō dagelassen hat. Shion nimmt den Pfeil und den Bogen und rennt zu den anderen zurück. Inuyasha und Kagome hat der Kampf inzwischen sehr zugesetzt, doch die Glühwürmchen bilden eine Barriere um sie herum, sodass sie neue Kraft erlangen. Inzwischen haben auch die Kinder die beiden erreicht, und geben Kagome Pfeil und Bogen. Inuyasha und Kagome vereinen einem magischen Pfeil mit dem Bakuryūha und besiegen den Dämon schließlich. Zuletzt vernichtet Inuyasha ihn endgültig mit seinem Kongōsōha. Damit verschwindet auch das letzte Stück des Siegels, und die Halbdämonen können die Insel verlassen. Auf dem selbst gebauten Boot verlassen sie die Insel schließlich, welche in den Fluten versinkt. Horai-Island ist nun endgültig vernichtet. Die sechs Halbdämonen-Kinder leben danach wohl noch eine Weile im Dorf von Kaede, und verabschieden sich schließlich von Inuyasha und seinen Freunden. Sie kündigen an, künftig an einem versteckten Ort in den Bergen zu leben, und sagen Inuyasha, dass sie ihn niemals vergessen würden. Trivia *Asagi ist das zweite, junge Mädchen nach Ayame, welches von Miroku nicht angemacht wird. *Im Gegensatz zu den Hanyō kann Sesshōmaru aus irgendeinem Grund die Insel verlassen, obwohl der größte Teil des Siegels noch intakt ist, nachdem er Kyōra besiegt hat. Vielleicht funktioniert das Siegel aber auch nur bei Hanyō, welcher Art Sesshōmaru ja NICHT angehört. *Die Hanyō-Kinder sind in mindestens 50 Jahren kaum gealtert. Ob das daran liegt, dass die Insel Horai-Island ein Jungbrunnen ist, wie Miroku es gehört hat, oder ob sie einfach zu den eher langlebigen Hanyō gehören, ist unklar. *Im Abspann sieht man, dass Shippō Ai gegenüber offenbar ein romantisches Interesse aufbringt, wie sonst nur bei Menschenmädchen. *Man sieht im Abspann auch, dass Kaede den Kindern beibringt, welche Kräuter zum Sammeln geeignet sind. *Dieser Film ist der einzige von den vier Kinofilmen, im welchem Kagome nicht in ihrer eigenen Zeit gezeigt wird. Kategorie:Filme